Radiation events can emit a pulse of neutrons. Any circuits that are impacted by the neutrons can be damaged. For example, processors and memories can be upset due to a neutron induced single event radiation environment. Circuitry can also be damaged by other types of radiation events. In some cases, a false indication of a radiation event of interest is detected. A false alarm can cause unnecessary reactions in the system and/or slow down the system.